El Primer Amor de Haruka
by Mercury233Mizuno
Summary: Este Fic. tratara de como Haruka se enfrenta a su pasado antes de conocer a Michiru, pues aparecerá aquella persona que fue su primer amor. Como reaccionara Michiru ante tal aparición?


**El Primer Amor de Haruka**

Este es mi primer Fic. Bueno realmente es la primera vez que hago algo como esto y tomaré como referencia para esta historia los personajes de uno de mis Series Anime favorita Sailor Moon. Estos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Teguchi… yo solo pondré la historia. Una historia que tratará sobre la vida de Haruka y Michiru mis personajes favoritos de este anime.

**Capítulo 1. Un día para Recordar/ Reencuentros y Reflexiones**

Ha pasado ya más de un año después de la batalla de las Sailors contra el Caos y ahora nuestras heroínas gozan de sus vidas llenas de paz, armonía y felicidad, han permanecido juntas desde entonces cada una preparándose para continuar con su vida lo más normal posible, las Inners estudiando para los exámenes de admisión para la universidad, Setsuna con su trabajo y cuidando de la pequeña Hotaru al igual que Haruka y Michiru, mientras que estas además están con ensayos y entrenamientos para sus próximas presentaciones y carreras, ambas están logrando su sueño una de ser la mejor violinista y la otra la mejor corredora de todo Japón, pero ahora con el firme sentimiento que ya no están solas que no solo se tienen la una a la otra sino que además están Hotaru y Setsuna que ahora son su familia, sin mencionar que de alguna manera también están las Inners ahora tienen una familia, una extraña y gran familia. Ya que ambas han pasado por una etapa de soledad en sus vidas, Haruka se fue de casa con era muy pequeña porque sus padres no aceptaba que fuera una niña diferente a las demás y Michiru por su parte olvidada por sus padres la mayor parte del tiempo. Una se refugió en la música y la pintura, la otra en la velocidad deseando ser el viento; cada una refugiándose en aquellas cosas que eran las únicas que les hacían olvidar sus sentimientos de soledad, así transcurrió el tiempo fueron creciendo y mejorando sus habilidades ganándose el titulo de prodigios en todo Japón donde poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en las mejores de sus áreas, simplemente no tenían igual. Pasaron los años hasta que se conocieron dándose cuenta inmediatamente que se pertenecerían siempre, partiendo de ahí comenzaron a proteger este mundo con Sailor Guerreras, juntas vencieron poco a poco sus barreras de soledad conforme conocían a sus compañeras fueron aprendiendo y experimentando sentimientos que nunca habían sentido, desde una amistad sincera hasta el más puro y grande amor. Luego de la batalla contra el caos todas habían seguido en comunicación pero no habían podido reunirse con las Inners una vez más debido sus muchas ocupaciones. Pasan los días y Haruka tiene su próxima carrera algo que aprovechan para reunirse con las Inners en la cafetería de siempre, así invitarlas al circuito y después de la carrera poder pasar un tiempo juntas, ya que por sus estudios y presentaciones no habían podido reunirse y disfrutar juntas, así que aprovecharían el tiempo después de la carrera de Haruka.

"Estaremos encantadas de asistir y compartir un día tan importante para ti" Dijo Makoto con una cálida sonrisa.

"Pero por supuesto que sí!" Se escucho un grito. "No me perdería el verte ganar por nada del mundo" Dijo Minako muy efusiva al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre Haruka para darle un fuerte abrazo.

"Calma preciosa me vas a tirar" Le decía Haruka tratando de no ser arrojada al piso por el fuerte impulso de Minako. Mientras que a su costado estaba Michiru envuelta en risas, aunque también no podía negar sus celos por el repentino apego de Minako hacía Haruka y más aún el ver que ella le seguía el juego, Michiru podía disimular muy bien sus celos pero todas en la mesa la conocían bien y sabían que a pesar de estarse riendo con ellas por las locuras de Mina todas sabían que estaba incomoda, así que Reí se paro y fue al otro extremo de la mesa sujeto a Mina del brazo y de un tirón la regreso a su silla.

"Es suficiente no tienes que ser tan escandalosa" Le dijo Reí a Minako al ver que esta ya había empezado a hacer un alboroto mayor, Michiru volteo a ver a Reí con ojos de agradecimiento por haberle quitado a Minako de encima a Haruka, mientras Reí correspondía una que decía "de nada" nadie más parece haber notado el incomodo momento y por su lado Minako hacia pucheros por haber sido alejada de Haruka.

"Sabes Reí no deberías ser tan agresiva" Le dijo Minako a Reí mientras acariciaba su el brazo por el cual Reí tiro de ella.

"Y tú no deberías hacer tantas tonterías" Le respondió dejándole saber de manera indirecta la incomodidad de Michiru, algo que obviamente no entendió. "Pero bueno eso es algo que no podemos esperar de ti, eres todo un casa Mina" Concluyo Reí comenzando a reír.

"Eso es cierto" se escucho un comentario. "Es como decir que Usagi realmente entenderá el significado de no llegar tarde" Decía Ami que hasta ahora permanecía en silencio observando a las demás. Todas asintieron y comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Ami, pues ya estaban todas y para no perder la costumbre Usagi ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso.

"Bueno no hay nada que se pueda hacer" argumento Reí "Ella simplemente es una despistada y no importa que siempre será igual, nunca cambiara" Dijo Reí en tono serio y molesto por el retraso de Usagi.

"Eso es muy cruel Reí" Se escucho una voz atrás de ellas, era Usagi que llegaba agitada pues iba corriendo muy aprisa por su ya notorio retraso.

"Vaya cabeza de bombón parece que para el maratón" Dijo Haruka en tono burlón mientras las demás comenzaron a reír por el comentario hecho por Haruka.

"Que mala eres Haruka…" Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de comenzar a llorar.

"Pero que deja de llorar Usagi" Dijo Reí acercándose a ella para intentar consolarla, aunque todas la conocían y sabían que lloraba por todo no les gustaba verla así y sí había algo que Haruka detestara era eso, así que se levanto se acerco a ella y le dijo en tono provocador:

"Cabeza calma del chocolate saben que me gusta molestarte mí" está causando Usagi sonrojara, en la planta que tonificar Haruka sino-uso also por la cercanía súbita del Joven del Viento. "Además estamos aquí para divertirse y pasar JUNTAS DE TIEMPO tan animado y paseos de llorar vu" Concluyo palmeando Hombro do y LUEGO regresó al lado do silla al Michiru Quien de la vena de ser muy Manera, que el inquieto Haruka sabía Pues Aunque devaneos suspensiones con la otra la que realmente puso celoso Usagi era. Así que para aliviar la tensión con Michiru Poco tiempo Aprovecho cuando todo se trató de calmar el Usagi para DEJAR de llorar, decidió acercarse más posible al oído Michiru.

"Celosa?" Le pregunto, sabia la respuesta pero le gusta provocar a Michiru, le encanta ver esa reacción en ella, esa que le muestra cuanto la ama.

"No…" Dijo desviando la mirada. "Porque… Debería?" Le pregunto coquetamente siguiendo del juego de su rubia compañera.

"Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti" Le dijo Haruka en un tono seductor. Tomando su rostro a que volviera a verla. "Además sabes que cabeza de bombón nunca me hará casa y yo…" No termino de hablar un fuerte golpe proveniente de la joven del mar.

"Oye…" Se quejo la rubia pero Michiru la silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios y acercándose provocativamente le dio un fugaz beso en la mejía provocando un leve sonrojo en Haruka.

"No deberías hacerme enojar…" Le dijo usando el mismo tono de hace un momento. "No querrás dormir en la sala" Termino de decir en tono provocativo pero a la misma vez muy serio, Haruka sabía que era capaz de cumplir su amenaza y no estaba dispuesta a que su espalda sufriera por dormir en un incomodo sillón, sabía que debía de alguna contentar a Michiru y como según ella nadie la veía se acerco a ella tomándola desprevenida y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, algo que hizo que Michiru se olvidara de su enojo correspondió el beso de la misma volviéndolo más apasionado olvidándose por completo que no estaban solas.

"No deberían comer frente a los pobres" Oyeron decir a Makoto a lo lejos, lo que les hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente sonrojadas pues se habían olvidado por completo de donde estaban.

"No deberías romper así mis ilusiones Haruka" Dijo Minako fingiendo indignación con una expresión muy triste.

"Mina nosotras no…" Haruka y Michiru no pudieron terminar de hablar cuando Minako se levanto y se acerco a ellas quedando en medio de ambas puso sus manos sobre los hombros de cada una y con una cálida sonrisa que solo ella puede expresar les dijo:

"Ya chicas si todas sabemos que Haruka no ve a nadie más que no seas tú Michiru, no se preocupen además estamos aquí para divertirnos o no?" Dijo abrazando a ambas chicas en señal de que todo estaba bien.

"Además ya saben lo loca que esta Mina así que no se preocupen, ella solo usa cualquier pretexto para demostrar que es muy buena actriz" Dijo Reí para aliviar la tensión creada por Minako.

"Oye…" Se quejo Minako pero no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Reí.

"No deberían preocuparse tanto por las incoherencias de Mina, saben que nosotras conocemos su relación, que las apoyamos en todo y que cuentan con nosotras para todo…" Ahora fue Reí quien fue interrumpida por Usagi.

"Sabemos el amor que las une y no podríamos estar más orgullosas de ser sus amigas" Concluyo Usagi mostrándoles un gran sonrisa llena de ternura y sinceridad.

"Gracias cabeza de bombón" Fue todo lo que Haruka pudo decir.

"Gracias a todas" Dijo Michiru al ver todas las expresiones sinceras de sus amigas, confirmando así una vez más que ya no estaban solas, que podían contar con ellas sin importar nada.

"Sabemos todo lo que han tenido que pasar para poder estar juntas" Dijo Ami. "Y créannos cuando le decimos que pueden contar con nosotras sin importar nada" Concluyo Ami.

"También sabemos lo mucho que les ha costado confiar en nosotras y que la mayoría de las veces prefieren no decirnos nada, pero realmente esperamos que eso cambie" Añadió Makoto a las palabras de Ami.

"Realmente lo esperamos" Dijo Usagi "Después de todo somos amigas…" Hizo una pausa volvió a decir "No, no somos amigas" Dijo muy seria algo que preocupo a todas.

"Pero que dices Usagi" Dijo Ami muy preocupada por el comentario de su amiga.

"Es que te volviste más tonta de lo que eres o que te pasa. Porque dices eso?" Le reclamó Reí muy enfadada.

"Solo dijo la verdad" Dijo sin comprender la reacción de su amiga. "Nosotras ya no somos solo amigas, la vida, el destino o lo que sea se han encargado de convertirnos en una familia, una extra y gran familia" Concluyo Usagi, a lo que todas asintieron sonriendo por esa conclusión que ninguna se esperaba fuera Usagi quien la dijera.

"Usagi tonta" Dijo Reí dándole un golpe en la cabeza. "Y te das cuenta hasta ahora" Dijo sonriéndole al igual que lo hacían todas.

"Pero no tienes que ser tan grosera Reí" Dijo mostrándole la lengua en un acto infantil, por lo que todas comienzan a reír para luego comenzar a comer pues ya habían llegado con sus respectivas ordenes, terminaron su desayuno quedando de asistir todas a la carrera de Haruka sin más se despidieron y todas volvieron a sus respectivas labores del día. Más tarde Haruka y Michiru regresaban a casa aún pensando en las palabras de Usagi.

"Michiru…" Dijo Haruka dejando sus llaves sobre la mesa y con una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

"Dime. Te pasa algo?" Preguntó un poco intrigada por la seriedad en su rostro.

"Nada solo pensaba en lo que nos dijo cabeza de bombón" dijo haciendo una pausa aún muy seria deteniéndose frente a una mesa que estaba en la sala donde había unas fotografías en las que estaban todas, se detuvo a contemplarlas detenidamente. "Realmente esto es verdad?" Ya no estoy sola? Pensó para sí misma, pero no se percato que lo dijo en voz alta así que se asusto cuando sintió la mano de su compañera sobre su hombro.

"No tienes que dudarlo ahora yo estoy contigo" Le dijo Michiru girándola para hacerla quedar frente a ella. "Sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida y nunca permitiría que volvieras a sentirte así" Termino de decirle tiernamente a Haruka al notar que esta no se había percatado de lo que dijo.

"Perdóname Michiru parece que esa platica me afecto más de lo que pensaba" Levanto la mirada y le brindo una radiante sonrisa para quitar la preocupación que había causado en su pareja, se acerco más a ella y le dijo: "Me alegra saber que ahora ellas están en mi vida, más feliz me hace haberte conocido y saber que eres parte de mi vida"

"Haruka…" Dijo Michiru muy conmovida por las palabras de Haruka pues nunca se imagino escucharla hablar de esa manera.

Haruka la silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios y continuo: "Nunca creí que me sentiría como me siento cuando estoy contigo te amo Michiru Kaiou" Y mirándola tiernamente contemplo su rostro, esos ojos azules como la inmensidad del océano que tanta paz le transmitían desde hace ya mucho tiempo, poco a poco fue acortando la distancia que los separaba para luego fundirse en un tierno y apasionado beso que ahora le demostraba sus palabras.

Michiru correspondió el beso de la misma manera separando se de ella un instante para decir: "También te amo Haruka Tenou, yo ya no concibo mi vida sin tú" Le dijo aferrándose aún más a ella. "Te has convertido en un parte muy importante de mi vida, tanto que no sabría que hacer si te alejaras de mi" Concluyo con una melancólica mirada.

"Nunca me alejare de ti sirena" Le dijo rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. "Tú también eres parte importante de mí yo tampoco concibo mi vida sin ti" Mientras Haruka terminaba de hablar acercaba nuevamente su rostro al de Michiru para volver a besarla, pero un pudo completar esa acción cuando la puerta de abrió de golpe y una pequeña se acerco corriendo a abrazar a ambas.

"Papá Haruka, mamá Michiru las extrañe mucho" Decía alegre la pequeña niña que no paraba de dar saltos de alegría.

"Y nosotras a ti" Dijeron al unisonó mientras se dejaban abrasar por su pequeña.

"Que tal su viaje?" Pregunto Michiru a Setsuna que terminaba de entrar a la casa.

"Bastante cómodo gracias" Contesto con una sonrisa. "El profesor Tomoe disfruto mucho el estar con Hotaru y a ella le hizo mucho bien ver a su padre" Dijo volteando a ver a la pequeña Hotaru que había comenzado a jugar a las luchas muy entretenida con Haruka.

"A veces creo que esto es muy injusto para el profesor" Dijo Michiru mirando tiernamente a la pequeña niña.

"Que" Pregunto Setsuna un poco intrigada por el comentario de su amiga.

"Que seamos nosotras quienes estemos disfrutando de Hotaru" Empezó a contestar Michiru "Que seamos nosotras las que tengamos el privilegio de verlas crecer, es muy injusto para el que es su padre" Seguía diciendo aún contemplando a la pequeña que no paraba de reír mientras jugaba a las luchas con Haruka.

"Lo sé Michiru" Dijo Setsuna también observando Hotaru. "Pero es algo que no se puede evitar, él conoce muy bien los dones de Hotaru y sabe que no podrá cuidarla como ella requiere" Decía mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de Michiru y sonreía tiernamente sin despegar la vista de la pequeña. "Velo de esta manera gracias a ello nosotras hemos podido formar esta extraña familia, además él nunca dejara de ser su padre puede visitarla y estar con ella cuando quiera" Dijo sonriendo al notar que ahora tenía un hogar, una familia dos cosas que nunca había tenido debido a trabajo como guardiana de la puerta del tiempo. "Además Hotaru ya se acostumbro a nosotras puedo asegurarte que ella es muy feliz aquí y a pesar de todo ella nos ve con una familia" Concluyo Setsuna.

"Tienes razón" Dijo Michiru más tranquila. "Nosotras cuidaremos de ella sin importar que pase, además como bien dijiste somos una familia y a nosotras nos ve como a sus padres y las demás como a sus tías" Dijo entre risas. "Y creo que le gusta tener una familia tan grande y saber que es la más pequeña de todas aún más, ya que todas nos hemos encargado de consentirla mucho, especial mente Haruka" Decía mientras veía como Haruka se dejaba ganar.

"En eso tienes razón" Dijo Setsuna mirando a Haruka de manera divertida. "Y ella que decía que no le agradaban los niños y mira la pequeña Hotaru termino convirtiéndose en su debilidad" Termino de decir riendo al ver que Hotaru daba saltos por según ella haber vencido a Haruka. Y así siguieron esa noche de su reencuentro, entre risas y juegos todo era maravilloso por fin podrían tener paz y ser solo chicas con una vida normal. Al notar que ya era muy tarde decidieron ir a dormir Setsuna fue la primera en despedirse e ir a su habitación dejando a Hotaru con Haruka y Michiru que realmente le habían hecho mucha falta; más tarde aun en la sala estaban sentadas en el sillón Michiru con Hotaru en su regazo quien se había quedado dormida después de tantos juegos, Michiru acariciaba su cabeza mientras la observaba de manera maternal y decía. "Te has convertido en luz para nuestras vidas" Termino de decirlo y deposito un beso sobre su cabeza moviéndola con mucho cuidado para no despertarla.

Haruka se percato de esto y con tono de burla le dijo: "Parece que te tienen muy incómoda por ahí"

"No te burles y mejor ayúdame para no despertarla" le dijo Michiru fingiendo molestia.

Haruka se acerco hasta ella y con sumo cuidado tomo a Hotaru en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación seguida de Michiru quien le abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar sin problemas, Haruka puso consumo cuidado a Hotaru sobre su cama la contemplo con ternura y acaricio su rostro mientras le decía "Buenas noches princesa" Se abalanzo y le dio un beso en la frente "Nunca creí que verte crecer sería tan emocionante" Dijo mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo que ella y Michiru salían de la habitación.

"Ha sido un día lleno de emociones" Le dijo Michiru a su rubia compañera mientras se preparaban para ir a dormir.

"Estoy de acuerdo, aunque me gustaría que todos los días fueran así para que Hotaru pueda crecer lo más normal posible" Dijo Haruka volteando hasta Michiru.

"A mí también me gustaría" Le respondió Michiru. "Pero eso no depende de nosotras, todo lo que podemos hacer es cuidar de ella y si hay que volver a lucharnos encargaremos de proteger a nuestra princesa y de protegerla a ella, por simplemente no se qué haría si perdiera a esa niña" Termino de decir de manera nostálgica y firme.

"Yo tampoco sabría cómo reaccionar si algo le pasara" Dijo concordando con su pareja. "Sabes Michiru creo que esa pequeña se ha robado algo más que solo nuestro tiempo" Sonrió algo confundida el notar su instinto protector hacia Hotaru y lo mucho que su pequeña princesa la había cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

"Así es creo que despertó nuestro instinto materno" Michiru sonreía al ver a Haruka con esa expresión confundida tan ajena a su carácter. "Ay amor creo que nunca aceptaras que Hotaru logro cautivar de forma maternal tu corazón" Concluyo y sin parar de sonreír se acerco a ella la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, un beso que no tardo en ser correspondido.

"Eso no es…" dijo separándose de ella pero Michiru no la dejo continuar y agrego:

"No tienes nada que decir no puedes negarlo". Dijo Michiru mientras soltaba una leve carcajada sabiendo cual era la respuesta inconclusa de su rubia pareja. "Yo creo que la barrera autoimpuesta de Gran Haruka Tenou fue quebrantada por una dulce niña" Termino de hablar y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, pues la conocía muy bien y sabia que a Haruka no le gustaba que cuestionaran su carácter volvió a besarle siendo correspondida de forma instantánea.

"No lo creo" Le dijo separándose de ella sin alejarse por completo mostrando una sonrisa tan tierna y dulce que solo Michiru solía ver. "Tú fuiste la primera en quebrantar esa barrea, tu solo tu mi dulce sirena" Ahora fue turno de Haruka no dejar hablar a Michiru, pues sello sus labios con suave y apasionado beso. "Tú y mi princesa son los tesoros más valiosos que me ha dado la vida" Le dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos para guiarla hasta la cama donde se disponían a descansar después de un largo día cargado de muchas emociones, quedaron un tiempo en silencio y después de desearse buenas noches y darse el último beso de ese día se acomodaron abrazadas la una a la otra quedándose profundamente dormidas esperando un nuevo amanecer.

**Notas: Espero que les guste es mi primer fic. Asi que bueno califiquenme ustedes.**

**Gracias a aquellos que me animaron a subirlo para que no sean solo lineas en una libreta. **


End file.
